


A Shark and a Rose

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faunus!Weiss, Gen, Great Weiss Shark AU, Implied Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Velvet Scarlatina, nb!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Ruby has a nightmare about her partner and needs some comfort.Based on Spudato's Great Weiss Shark AU and set sometime after Encounter and at least the second chapter of A Thousand Fathoms Deep.  Please go check out Spud's original AU series it's fantastic. https://archiveofourown.org/series/785358





	A Shark and a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Fathoms Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934581) by [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato). 



> The shark sleeping bag is based off Yohane's from Love Live Sunshine. The Brigade is a bad influence and kept talking about how shark Weiss would own one so I decided I'd turn that idea into a fic. I really hope y'all enjoy.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes peering out into the gloomy darkness of her room. Normally not one to awake in the middle of the night she proceeded to squint awkwardly trying to see if there was anything off that could have lead to this. Unfortunately for the faunus while some of their kind had better than average night vision, being a shark faunus, she did not.. Actually she had somewhat of the exact opposite effect from her shark heritage in that her eyesight wasn’t that great in general, it was actually somewhat bad. Rolling to her side she finally saw what had caused her to awaken at such a god awful hour. Ruby.

 She was standing just to the side of her shark sleeping bag… hammock contraption that Yang had gotten her as some sort of weird gift earlier in the year. At first Ruby had thought it were ironic or something but Weiss had seemed absolutely enthralled with Yang’s constant shark themed gifts, starting with a shark onesie that had become Weiss’ new go-to pajamas. Then expanding rapidly into literally anything and everything that could possibly found in a shark design. Apparently the other girl hadn’t seen her shifting about yet as she gently shook the bag again.

 “Weiss please wake up, Weiss please.” she whined clearly distressed and upset.

 “I’m awake, what’s the deal.” Weiss groaned in response desperately wishing to go back to bed.

 Ruby began to sniffle and rub at her face causing Weiss to stop her complaining and snap out of her drowsy state, leaning out of her bag to get a better look. Peering a little too closely into Ruby’s face than was probably necessary she was able to make out the clear signs of tears and snot.

 “Oh, I’m sorry are you okay? What’s wrong?” she asked tentatively, knowing this really wasn’t her strong suit.

 Ruby sniffled and rubbed her eyes for a few moments before finally being able to reply. “I had a nightmare. About the boat. You were hurt and, and, and I just was so scared I didn’t want you to be gone. I don’t want you to leave us.” She sobbed out, shaking gently as she tried her best to keep it in and avoid creating too much of a fuss.

 Weiss sat there staring for a moment before silently climbing out of her bag and slowly unhooking it from it’s posts, much to Ruby’s confusion.

 “Weiss what are you doing?” she asked following the other girl as she pushed it up onto Ruby’s bed.

 “More stable here, we can sleep together.” she said simply situating the bag and slowly climbing back in and patting the side beckoning Ruby to come back to her bed. “I won’t leave you, promise.”

 Ruby slowly climbed back onto her bed, awkwardly grabbing the covers and trying to find a way to slide in next to the massive sleeping bag. Weiss quickly stopped her and patted the side of the shark mouth.

 “No. Climb in.” She said squishing herself to one side of the oversized shark and flashing her signature toothy grin. “I won’t bite.”

 Ruby stared silently for a few seconds before relenting and slowly climbing inside the bag. Surprisingly despite it being rather snug the two smaller girls managed to fit pretty well together inside. Wrapped around each other in a warm embrace, with Weiss spooning Ruby in one of her rare hugs. It didn’t take long for Ruby to drift off to sleep, feeling a safety and warmth she generally only ever received from her sister.

“Thanks Weiss, I’m glad you’re my partner” Ruby mumbled as she drifted off into the soft snores of dreamland.

 “It’s okay, I’m always going to be here for you.” Weiss whispered gently into the other girls ear, glad she could quell her fears.

 Weiss soon drifting off herself, left with only one thought on her mind. Yang was going to be really annoying tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

After the first night it slowly became more and more of a common occurrence to find the two snuggled up together. Ruby was clingy in general but seemed even more attached to her partner than ever, and Weiss definitely wasn’t going to object to snuggling a cute girl each night. Plus it let her rest her sleeping bag on a real bed instead of hanging it precariously in the air. They’d had a few accidents in the past and it was definitely a bonus that they wouldn’t be happening again any time soon.

 The only real problem that this development presented itself when Weiss and Blake would sneak off to spend the night at team CFVY’s dorm with Velvet. Ruby would mope and pout as they left then proceed to spend the entire night using the shark bag as a replacement body pillow for the white haired girl. She had tried to persuade them to let her join their “sleepovers” once or twice but they would alway awkwardly turn her down and Yang would drag her away.

 “I feel bad, always seeing her so upset, she’s really attached to you.” Blake mused one night as they watched Yang wave them off down the hall, holding back her sister from another attempt to talk them into taking her as well. “It’s not like we can let her know what we’re actually doing, I’m pretty sure it would traumatize her.”

 “What if we let her come and just see how it goes?” Weiss broke into a shit eating grin. “Maybe she already knows and that’s why she’s so eager?”

 “That’s a terrible idea and you know it. What the hell would we do when Yang finds all the marks you’d inevitably leave all over her?” Blake scoffed raising one eyebrow and giving their datemate the most deadpan look they could.

 Weiss shrugged as her grin split wider than Blake swore should have been possible. “Well I guess then she kills us?”

 Blake slowly rubbed a hand across their face. “God why are you like this.”


End file.
